Sports stick handles have been modified by others in the past in various ways to enhance ease of use and provide for maximized power with reduced fatigue and tension. Most often such modifications to handles involved radical redesigns as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,719 where handle ends are offset from the main axis of handle shanks and have tapering portions. Such complicated design, leads to uncommon appearing handles which are sometimes difficult to form particularly when the handles are formed of wood. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,528 defines a natural physiological grip for game rackets having particular offset features which can be difficult to form and manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,348 is yet another example of a racket design which provides for gripping of a racket other than along a straight shank axis, but, is highly specialized involving extraordinary forming techniques.